


5. Unbreakable

by liionne



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly buys Musichetta something pretty, and Bossuet f**ks it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Unbreakable

"It's unbreakable. Believe me."

Musichetta didn't believe him. Not one bit. The vase that Joly had bought her was beautiful - a royal blue glass number that looked beautiful from where it sat on her windowsill, casting a blue shadow onto the wall above the portrait of her mother, and she would like it to last for a long time. It completely set off the white roses and daisies that were held inside of it - the roses bought for her by Courfeyrac when he set her nicest dress on fire and the daisies hand picked by Jehan when he was in a good mood. They were simple flowers, and would have simply faded into the background had it not been for the bright blue vase that brought them to be the centre of attention in the quite dingy room.

"Have you met our Bossuet? He can break the unbreakable." She said in all seriousness, only smiling after a few moments when Joly resolutely shook his head.

"It is entirely unbreakable. Shatter proof. Bossuet proof, in fact. I promise." He nodded.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." 'Chetta said in that wise manner that she sometimes adopted. She took a step towards him, placed her hands on his hips and smiled. "Thank you, anyhow. It's beautiful, and I love it." She kissed him gently, quickly, and then carried on through to the kitchen, calling, "But I believe you have to be going now! Enjolras told me that you've been late for meetings in the Musain recently, and I shan't be having it!"

"Fine, fine." Joly called back to her from the hall, donning his top hate and picking up his cane. "I'll be back later on, then."

"Au revoir!" She yelled cheerfully from the kitchen. Joly thought he could hear the sounds of eggs being broken and bowls being moved round, and so he left Musichetta's tiny house with the promise of cake when he returned.

-

"Musichetta, ma cheri, we're back!" Joly called as he stepped through the front door, taking off his top hat and his jacket. The house was warm, heat filling every crack and crevice. It was filled with the scent of freshly baked cake too, and Joly craned his neck to see if he could catch a glimpse of it as it sat on the counter.

Behind him, Bossuet entered the house and shut the door behind him. It was raining, pouring in fact, absolutely terrible for mid June, and so Musichetta was visibly surprised when she stepped into the hallway and found her boys sopping wet, dripping water all over the carpet.

"Look at you two!" She gasped, as Joly ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Get next to the fire, go on. Take your coatand your hat with you, I'll hang it up to dry."

Bossuet had yet to take any of his outside clothing off, so he marched into the front room where the fire roared and flickered,and began to peel off the wet garments. Joly was already undressed, and so he hung his hat from one of the pegs meant to hold a chain attached to a pot or an item of clothing or some utensil he couldn't quite work out, and waited for 'Chettato arrive to tell him what to do with his coat.

Just as she entered the room and Joly looked to Bossuet, the worst happened. He stuck out one of his bony elbow to pull of his coat, which was a deep shade of blue from absorbing so much rain water - when he had left that morning it had been a bright sky blue colour - in order to place it over the fire, when he underestimated the distance between himself and the beautiful blue vase that sat on the windowsill. He knocked it, quite hard too, and sent it lying backwards towards the window, where it landed on its side and then rolled onto the floor before anyone could even move. Musichetta pressed her hands to her mouth in horror, Bossuet looked around to see what he had caught, and Joly ran to the spot where the vase landed, smashing into about twenty beautiful blue shards. The daisies and the roses landed on the floor in scattered heap, and before anyone could say anything, Musichetta had swept out of the room, and came back in with a plain, crystal clear vase half-filled with water to put the flowers in. She placed them back on the windowsill with a sigh, and crouched down next Joly on the floor.

She looked from the ruins of her vase to him, and said, "Unbreakable."


End file.
